


Gölgeler Arasında

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Ne var ki bazı şeyler gecenin karanlığında ortaya çıkıyordu, geceden daha koyu bir adamın ağzından ansızın dökülüveren, yıllar yılı söylenmeyi beklemiş sözler gibi.





	

Gündüzün cüretkar ışığıyla ortaya çıkan sırları, gölgeleri arasına gizlemeyi en iyi gece bilirdi; iyi bir sırdaştı ama bazı şeyler gecenin karanlığında ortaya çıkardı, hayatı boyunca dimdik durmuş bir kadının gözlerinden süzülen yaşlar gibi.

Narcissa Malfoy’un kendini bildi bileli, özellikle hayatının son yirmi yılı süresince, itinayla büründüğü taviz vermez ve sert duruşu yüzünden yabancısı olduğu şeylerin başında, gözyaşları çenesinden damlayacak kadar içten bir şekilde ağlamak geliyordu. Bu yüzdendir ki dudaklarına değen yaşların tuzlu tadını aldığında, suçluluk duygusuyla yanaklarındaki yaşları silmeye yeltenmiş ama sildiği yerlere karşılık göz pınarlarından iki misli yaş boşalınca bu çabadan vazgeçmişti.

Etrafındaki herkese söz geçirebilen, her şeyi dizginleyebilen güç abidesi bir kadının, birbiri ardına akan yaşlara söz geçirememesi ne garipti. Kendisi bile kabullenememiş olacak ki ağlamak için yaşlı gözlerini kendisi dahil herkesten gizleyebileceği bir vakti, karanlığın kusurları örttüğü gecenin bu kör saatini seçmişti.

Gülümsemenin ona çok yakıştığını söylerlerdi, ağlamak da yakışıyor muydu acaba, aynaya bakmaya cesareti olmadığı için bilmiyordu ama ağlaması tam da ondan beklenecek şekilde sessiz ve asildi, en az ağlama sebebi kadar asildi hem de. Kendine itiraf edemese de yıllarca o anı beklemişti aslında, çünkü biliyordu, en başından beri biliyordu ama her seferinde gözlerini kaçırmış, konuyu değiştirmiş, çığlık çığlığa haykıran bakışları bir şekilde görmezden gelmeyi becermişti. Ne var ki bazı şeyler gecenin karanlığında ortaya çıkıyordu, geceden daha koyu bir adamın ağzından ansızın dökülüveren, yıllar yılı söylenmeyi beklemiş sözler gibi.

İki gün önceydi. Severus göreve gitmek için malikaneden ayrılıyor, Narcissa da dış kapıya kadar ona eşlik ediyordu. Sessiz yürüyüşleri çift kanatlı kapının önünde son bulmuştu ve Narcissa, son zamanlarda sayısı bir hayli artan görevlerden önce hep yaptığı gibi dikkatli olmasını söyleyerek onunla vedalaşmıştı. Bu seferki görevin öncekilerden katbekat tehlikeli olduğunu bilmesine karşın olağan sözleri haricinde tek bir söz etmemiş, Severus da bu detayı hatırlatacak en ufak bir hareket yapmamıştı. Veda sözlerini hafif bir baş sallamayla kabul etmiş ve dönerek dışarı çıkmıştı. Belki geri dönmeme ihtimali olduğunu o an fark etmişti, belki yıllarca biriktirdiği sözler taşkın olup akmak için o anı seçmişti, belki de ölüme giden bir adamın söylemeye muhtaç olduğu son sözleriydi; neden bilinmez ama Severus ansızın arkasını dönmüş ve Narcissa’nın daha önce hiç şahit olmadığı acı dolu bakışlarla doğrudan ona bakmıştı.

“Buna daha fazla devam edemeyeceğim Narcissa.” demişti boğuk bir sesle, tam karşısındaki mavi gözlerin içine bakmaya devam ederken. Bir sessizlik olmuştu aralarında, Narcissa’nın merakla beklediği, Severus’un kelimeleri toparlamaya çalıştığı. Ardından iki uzun adımda yanına gelmişti Severus, tam karşısında durmuştu ve gizlemekte pek de başarılı olmadığı tereddüdün sezildiği kelimeleri fısıldamıştı usulca:

“Seni seviyorum, Narcissa.”

Ve Narcissa’nın bir şey söylemesine fırsat bırakmadan elini kendi ellerinin arasına alıp dudaklarını avucuna bastırmıştı, gözleri sımsıkı kapatarak.

“Seni aklının alamayacağı kadar çok seviyorum.” Geceden daha sessiz fısıltı Narcissa’nın avucuna çarpmıştı. 

Narcissa hüzünlü sesin kalbine dolduğunu hissederken Severus çoktan arkasını dönmüş ve kapıdan çıkıp gitmişti. Son kez bakmaya cesaret edebilseydi mavi gözlerin, tıpkı şu anda olduğu gibi, yaşlarla dolu olduğunu görürdü. O anda neden ağladığını sorsalar Narcissa cevap veremezdi ama şu anda geceyi gözleyen gözlerinden boşalan yaşlarla aynı sebebe sahipti.

Severus’un bir gün dayanamayıp itiraf edeceğini biliyordu, kabullenmek istemese de kendisinin de aslında uzun zamandır bildiği gerçekleri onun ağzından duymayı arzu ettiğini de biliyordu. Ama duygularını yok saymayı tercih etmişti çünkü korkmuştu. Göğsünü adeta dağlayan bu sızı, ona çok yabancıydı ve istisnasız herkese söz geçirebilen Narcissa Malfoy, tanımadığı duygularla sarmalanmış kalbine söz geçiremediğini fark ettiği an ondan korkmuştu. Şimdi gözlerinden taşıp yanaklarından süzülen korkusunu geceye silerken içinde kök salmış başka bir korkuyla, gözleri bahçenin büyük kapısında bekliyordu.

Ya dönmezse?

Ya Narcissa zihninin derinliklerinde durmaksızın çığlık atan cümlelerle ve taşa çevirdiği kalbinin çatlaklarıyla yapayalnız kalırsa?

Görmezden gelerek kalbiyle baş ettiğini zannetmişti oysa o, bunu fırsat bilmiş ve her geçen gün, gizli gizli, etrafına örülmüş taştan duvarın çatlaklarından sızarak biraz daha aşık olmuştu hayatta en çok değer verdiği adama. Ve şimdi, o adamı kaybetme korkusu kalbinde ardı arkası kesilmeyen depremlere sebep olup, güçlü bir zelzelenin yerkabuğunda yarıklar açması gibi, çatlakları derin yarıklara çevirirken Narcissa, o yarıklardan fışkıran duygularıyla yüzleşmeyi her şeyden çok istiyordu. Bu yüzden kapının aralandığını ve siyah pelerinin bahçeye süzüldüğünü gördüğü an, bir an dahi düşünmeden, üzerinde sadece geceliğinin üstüne giydiği sabahlığının olmasını umursamadan, uyuyan kocasını arkasında bırakarak hızlı ve yumuşak adımlarla aşağı indi. 

Bahçeye çıktığında Severus da kapıya varmak üzereydi, uzun adımlarla başı öne eğik yürüyordu ne var ki çimlere basan yumuşak adımları duyunca yavaşlayarak kafasını kaldırdı. Şaşırdıysa da belli etmiyordu, kaşlarının hafifçe kalkması dışında sert ifadesinde bir değişiklik olmamıştı, olmazdı da zaten. Severus Snape, herkesin aklını ve duygularını okuyabilen ama kendi duygularını açığa vurmaktan her daim sakınan adam. 

“Narcissa.” dedi sakin hatta soğuk sayılabilecek bir şekilde. “Bu saatte dışarıda ne yapıyorsun?” Laf olsun diye konuşuyordu, aralarında oluşacak sessizlikten korkarak, çünkü bazı sözler en sessiz anlarda dile gelirdi ve Narcissa, Severus’un kalbini ikinci kez açamayacağını çok iyi biliyordu.

Soruyu cevapsız bırakırken onu inceledi, heykeli andıran yüzünden ayaklarına kadar. Yorgun görünüyordu ama yarası yoktu oysa o, giderken muhtemelen bir daha dönemeyeceğini düşünmüştü. Bu yüzden öyle ansızın itiraf etmişti Narcissa’ya, kalbini sevdiği kadının ellerine bırakmış ve gitmişti.

Siyah gözlere kaldırdı başını, orada göreceği şeyi tahmin ederek ve ondan korkarak. Yüzü gibi buzdandı bakışları da, aralarında gezinen geceden daha soğuktu. Narcissa elinde olmadan ürperdi.

“Özür dilerim Severus.” dedi yavaşça. Çok uzun zaman önce dilemesi gereken bir özürdü bu, duygularını inatla görmezden geldiği için, çatlakları kapatarak kalbini her seferinde daha da kalın duvarların arkasına hapsettiği için ve en önemlisi, yıllarca kendisine aşkla bakan gözlere pervasızca, hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi bakacak kadar acımasız olduğu için.

“Özür dilenecek bir şey yok Narcissa.” diye cevap verdi Severus, sesi hançer gibiydi; Narcissa’nın kalbine saplandı ve gözpınarlarına doldu. Söylenecek çok şey vardı ama bir o kadar da gereksizdi konuşmak. Narcissa, Severus’un bundan nefret edeceğini bile bile sustu ve yaşlı gözlerini, dipsiz uçurumları andıran ama artık buzların içine hapsedilmiş acının meydana çıktığı siyahlara kenetledi. 

Severus’un eli havaya kalktı bir an, genç kadının gözyaşlarını silmek ister gibi. Havada asılı kaldı, ardından sımsıkı bir yumruk olup geri indi derin bir iç çekiş eşliğinde.

“Bana bunu yapma.” dedi boğuk bir sesle, yumruğunu daha da sıkarken ve o geceki gibi bir sessizlik oldu aralarında, Severus’un mavileri kaplayan yaşlara, Narcissa’nın siyahlara yerleşen acıya baktığı. Ardından Narcissa, Severus’un karşısına dikildiği andan beri yapmak istediği şeyi yaparak iki adımda aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı ve ne zamandır tuttuğundan bihaber olduğu nefesini vererek kollarını adamın boynuna doladı. 

“Dönemeyeceksin diye çok korktum.”

Fısıltısı genç adamın teninden usulca geçerken Narcissa’nın yanağından bir damla yaş süzüldü. Severus, tam da ondan beklenileceği üzere herhangi bir tepki vermemişti; kolları iki yanında kaskatı duruyordu, yumrukları sıkılıydı ama Narcissa, genç adamın hafifçe başına dayadığı çenesinin yumuşak temasını hissedebiliyor, uzun soluklarını duyabiliyordu. 

“Narcissa.” dedi Severus, soğuk tavırlarını perişanlığa teslim ederken. “Yapma.” Çenesi hala kadının saçlarında, burnu hala sarı tellerin bir nefes uzağındaydı. 

Narcissa gözlerini kapatarak Severus’un boynunu soludu. Kan ve ölüm kokuyordu genç adam ama bunların altında tenine sinmiş bambaşka bir koku vardı, her sarılışlarında Narcissa’nın burnuna dolan ama derin derin içine çekecek cesareti hiçbir zaman gösteremediği bir koku, onun kokusu. Ağzını aralayarak pişmanlık dolu bir nefesi serbest bırakırken bir damla yaş daha süzüldü yanağından ve Severus’un omzuna düştü.

“Seni seviyorum Severus.” diye fısıldadı titrek bir sesle. Genç adamın ansızın gerilen bedenine daha sıkı sarılarak burnunu boynuna gömdü ve derin bir nefes aldı. “Çok seviyorum, ne olur affet beni.”

Bir an hareketsiz kaldı Severus, duyduklarından emin olamayarak. Hemen ardından gerilmiş bedenine hapsettiği nefesini verdi ve yumruklarını gevşeterek ellerini yavaşça kaldırdı. Bir elini Narcissa’nın sırtına koydu ve çekimser parmak uçlarının nazik dokunuşları eşliğinde yavaşça beline indirdi. Diğer elinin parmaklarını sarı tutamların arasından geçirerek kolunu Narcissa’nın ince omuzlarına doladı.

“Cissy.” Fısıltısı genç kadının saçlarından süzülüp geceye karıştı.

Narcissa, adının hayat bulduğu seste gizlenmiş sevgiyi kalbinde hissederken engel olamadığı gözyaşları eşliğinde gülümsedi ve başını Severus’un omzundan kaldırarak yüzüne baktı. Gözpınarlarında Narcissa’nın görmeye alışık olmadığı ıslaklıklar vardı, siyah gözlerinde şaşkınlık ve mutluluk iç içe geçmişti, dudak kenarları hafifçe kıvrılmıştı ama Severus’un sahnelemeye alışık olduğu sahte gülüşlerinden biri değildi, sadece Narcissa’ya armağan edilmiş gerçek bir tebessümdü.

Genç kadın elini uzatarak soluk yanağa dokundu okşarcasına. Parmak uçlarını yavaşça teninde gezdirirken Severus Narcissa’nın elini sımsıkı tutarak dudaklarına götürdü ve tıpkı birkaç gece önce yaptığı gibi dudaklarını avucuna bastırdı. Severus’un sıcak nefesi, gece soğuğunda üşümüş tenine çarpınca elinde olmadan titredi, o ana kadar üşüdüğünü fark etmemişti. Severus’un geniş göğsüne biraz daha sokulurken belindeki elin tutuşu sıkılaştı ve genç adam gece karası pelerinini kolları arasındaki ince bedenin üstüne çekti.

Narcissa, sevdiği adamın sıcaklığıyla sarmalanmışken birbirlerine yaslanmış göğüslerinde tek bir bedendeymişçesine aynı hızda atan kalplerini hissedebiliyordu. Bir an sonra Severus kendisine doğru eğildiğinde, belki de hayatında ilk defa mantığının kalbinin gölgesinde kalmasına izin vererek, kendisine aşkla bakan siyah gözlere çekinmeden dosdoğru bakarken parmak uçlarında yükseldi ve Severus’un aralanmış dudaklarını özlemle karşıladı.

Genç adamın öpüşü nazik, yumuşak ve itiraf edilememiş bir aşkın yıllar yılı biriken şehvetine karşın yavaştı. Severus onu tadına vararak, lezzetli bir şarabı bitirmekten korkarcasına içer gibi öpüyordu. Narcissa, hayatı boyunca böyle öpülmediğinin hatta böyle sevilmediğinin fazlasıyla bilincindeyken, dudakları Severus’un dudakları tarafından uzun uzun emilirken daha fazlasını istediğini belli edercesine ağzını araladı. 

O anda biri terastan aşağı baksaydı sadece karanlığın içinde birbirine sarılmış iki siluet görür, yüzlerini ayırt edemezdi; gece müsaade etmezdi çünkü. 

Çünkü gece, gündüzün cüretkar ışığıyla ortaya çıkan sırları, gölgeleri arasına gizlemesiyle bilinirdi ama bazı şeyler gecenin karanlığında ortaya çıkardı, birbirine sımsıkı sarılmış iki bedenin dudakları arasında alevlenen aşk gibi.


End file.
